


Ohmiya SK

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [10]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno likes to draw on Nino's skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohmiya SK

Nino had a habit of laying on his back across the counter top at the front of the cafe whenever he decided to hang out and read. Partially because even the polished counters were more comfortable than the scoliosis-inducing contraptions the cafe called "chairs" and partially because Ohno let him invade the area on a whim.

The two would exist in amiable silence, Nino reading whatever manga he told Ohno to go get for him and Ohno occasionally dealing with customers but mostly doodling or constructing strange sculptures out of whatever materials were at hand.

Today Nino happened to be "at hand".

Feeling a tug at his belt, Nino blinked at his page in confusion before looking down the length of his body. At his waist Ohno was working to tug his shirt up to expose a patch of his hip and stomach.

"Um..." Nino began, doing nothing to stop Ohno as he smoothed fingers over the exposed skin. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but shouldn't you at least buy me dinner first?"

"I bought you lunch today," Ohno replied, laying a long, flat box on Nino's shirt-clad chest.

Closing the cover of his tankoubon, Nino lifted his head and shoulders enough to try and better assess what Ohno was doing. "Are you going to draw on me?"

"Yep." Without taking his eyes from Nino's skin even once Ohno reached up to the box and withdrew a pen. Uncapping it to reveal a brush tip and a noxious scent Ohno bent forward over Nino's exposed belly.

Muscles flexing instinctively at the cold tickle of the marker, Nino laid back down and opened his book. "Just making sure."

As time passed and Ohno occasionally changed pens Nino finished his book. Left with nothing better to do he took to watching as the random piece of Ohno's mind came to life in a bubble on his stomach.

Capping his final color, Ohno stood up straight to survey his work. Finally, he grinned down at it and looked to Nino.

"Done?" A nod from Ohno. "Good." rolling with all of the grace of a blind elephant from the counter to the floor, Nino steadied himself on Ohno's arm as he got used to the change in altitude. Once he could stand on his own, Nino walked to the door of Sho's office and knocked once before entering without preamble.

Sho looked up at the intrusion to see Nino with his shirt hiked up to his armpits, an absurd caricature of a baby waving from within a marker-constructed womb plastered across the expanse of his abdomen. "SHO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Nino wailed in an obnoxious tone he'd never heard before. "TAKA GOT ME PREGNANT!"


End file.
